


Hello Nurse!

by basedgrips



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bondage, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Gen, Other, Sex Toys, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedgrips/pseuds/basedgrips
Summary: You bring your Morty's to get healed but to your dismay the nurse decides to charge you. With no money you only have one other option to get them back. But it's okay, nurse Rick simply wants to perform a totally routine exam...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for tumblr, please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed it!

“Alright your Morty’s are all healed anythin else I can do for ya?”  
There was always something just slightly unsettling about him. Most Ricks had that whole ‘mad scientist’ vibe about them but he seemed to take it a little too seriously. “No I’m okay, can I collect my Morty’s now?”  
The corners of his mouth raised into a tight smile, professional almost but there was certainly an edge to it. “Ah well there’s been soooort of a change in policy now, it’s 10 schmeckles for healing. It’s not free anymore.” You frown when you hear that. “You’re messing with with me, it’s free.”  
He shakes his head, his goggles off and his nurses hat pushed back a little. “Nah, it’s a store policy that changed about…” He lifted his hand to check a watch that wasn’t even there. “…ten seconds ago.” You could sense that he wasn’t trying to get money out of you but something more sinister. “I don’t have any, that’s why I came here because it’s free.”  
Rick laughs at your frustration and places his gloved hands flat on the counter. “Well I suppose there’s something we can work out huh?” You sigh and look past his shoulder to your Morty’s, still hooked up the machine and horribly confused. No matter how many times you bring them here they still get pretty shook up about it.  
You huff and cross your arms across your chest admitting defeat. “Fine! You could have just asked instead of holding my Morty’s hostage.” You did like his uniform after all. He smiles and tilts his head. “Yeah but where's the fun in that?”

 

You lie down on the metal examining table and feel a shiver as the cool metal bites into your bare flesh. “Alright no need to worry I’ll just perform a routine exam, nothin to worry about.” You roll your eyes despite the blush beginning to creep into your cheeks. “I just gotta get my instruments and we can begin.” He brings an armful of items and dumps them on the desk next to you, scattering papers in all directions.  
You lift your head to witness him grabbing a device. It’s a metal bar with leather cuffs on each side. “What’s that?” He lifts it up and grins “Tsk tsk, the doctor knows what he’s doing don’t worry. You’ll figure out what it’s for.” You roll your eyes, even though he was clearly a nurse he seemed to get off on the whole doctor/patient thing. He lifts one foot and places your ankle in one of the padded cuffs before fasting it in there, he reaches for your other ankle and spreads it before placing it in the remaining cuff. You try to close your legs much to no avail, the metal bar made it impossible. “See this is to aid in the exam, modesty is unnecessary here.”  
You feel so exposed to him, but he didn’t handcuff or blindfold you. Being the egomaniac him and all the other Ricks were, he wanted you to witness his work. “First let’s test your reflexes, the way your body reacts to stimuli is important to figuring out how able bodied you are.” He was certainly more eloquent than other Rick’s, but he didn’t reek of whiskey which was probably the explanation for that.  
He turns towards the desk and lifts up a metal bowl. He cradles it in his arm before reaching in and plucking out an ice cube. Your eyes widen, you knew where this was going and the thought makes your heart rate pick up. Wordlessly he’s places the cube against your nipple. In an instant you jolt, a sharp sensation going down your spine. “Ah!” This elicits a smirk from Rick as he begins to swirl it around your hardened nipple. “Oh that’s freezing!” For some reason despite the cold you could feel your body begin to warm up in that distinct way.  
“Patient enjoys the stimulation from cold but how will she respond to heat?” He placed the bowl down before gripping your wet breast with a gloved hand. Rick leans forward and presses his hot pink tongue flat against the hardened flesh, he slides it up and down with a deep groan. The contrast between this and the ice cube is phenomenal, enough to make you moan. You’re so caught up in him now roughly sucking your nipple while his tongue flicked over it rapidly to notice him fumbling with the bowl. Another gasp rips from your throat when you feel an ice cube on your other nipple.  
Your feel yourself dripping down there as well, he was right about you responding positively from the stimuli. He switches and places the ice cube where his mouth was and vice versa. Your hand reaches down to grip his coarse electric blue hair. “Oh Doctor Rick!” He chuckles softly. “That’s right baby, this doctor knows how to make you feel good, let’s see how you’re doing huh?” His fingers slide down your body until you feel the gloved material against your slick lips. He spreads them for a moment before lifting the hood to expose your hardened pearl. Rick presses a gloved finger tip against it and you almost thrash, way too much stimulation at once.  
“Sensitive, oh I love the sensitive ones.” Your legs try to close but of course you can’t with the spreader bar in place. You swear under your breath as he rubs you oh so slowly. With him being a doctor it only made sense that he was good with his fingers. Soon you’re raising your hips, an indication that you want more. “The test subject wants more? Ah well then I got just the thing.” He removes his hands from you and your body is screaming for his touch again, he fumbles around at the desk for a moment before returning.  
He keeps something hidden behind his back. “Turn over please, with your ass up.” You nod and it’s very awkward but eventually you flip over and lift your ass, legs totally spread. God this was embarrassing but you were aching to feel his touch again. You hear fumbling for a moment, the sound of buttons being undone and then a zipper. You bite your lip in anticipation of being penetrated when you feel a vibration against you inner thigh, moving in slow lazy circles. You tense and you know where he’s aiming for but he takes his sweet sweet time getting there. Finally he presses the vibrator against your clit and even on the lowest setting it sets your body ablaze. Then to your surprise he’s taping it in place. “This won’t hurt when it comes of, it’s just to keep it in place.”  
You nod, soon you get used to the slight rumbling when suddenly you feel gloved hands reaching forward to grip your wrists. Expertly he ties them together behind you, trapping them in place. “Now the fun part.” You feel smooth hard flesh against your entrance, he keeps it there and pauses until soon he moves his hips forward. His swollen head spreads you open as he slides himself in centimeter by centimeters. He may have been big but you could take him, the doctor was simply teasing at this point. He stops with half of his cock in. You try to be patient but your resolve crumbles. “Hurry up!” A sharp slap echoes through the room as a gloved hand comes down against your ass. “The patient has to be patient.” You whimper before nodding.  
He continues his pace but at an even slower rate, this was going past teasing. Not it was straight up torture. In the meantime the vibration picks up, he placed it so it was pressing directly in your clit. A series of moans tumble out of your mouth until finally he’s all the way inside. “Fuck, oh shit you’re tight.” Unable to help himself he pulls himself almost all the way out before slamming himself in. “Doctor Rick! Oh my god!” The vibrations become even stronger now before you feel his gloved hands gripping your ass, he’s not teasing or holding back anymore. Ruthlessly he fucks you, the exam table creaking and groaning as he Pistons his thick cock into your wanting pussy. You feel his hands grabbing and slapping your as again as his breathing grows more heavy. “You like that huh? Fuck yeah you do, y-you’re so fucking wet for me.” Now he sounded like a regular Rick again in his speech patterns. A free hand reaches forward and his fingers tangle in your hair, the rubber material of his gloves gives him a better grip. You cry out mostly in surprise, it hurt but god it only made you feel everything on an entirely different level. “It was so easy to get my cock in you, oh baby you’ve been needing a visit from the doctor huh?” With a grunt he thrusts into you with more gusto.  
“Yeeaaah oh fuck!” He moans. You feel yourself tightening up already, your hands clench into fists behind you in anticipation of your impending orgasm. “I’m close!” Rick snarls and the vibrations become stronger than you thought possible. “I’m gonna cum in you, give you a treat for being a good patient. Now cum for me.” You cry out as his powerful thrusts push you over the edge. He grunts and right after he releases thick ropes of gooey cum into your clenching and twitching pussy.  
He gives a few more feeble thrusts before pulling himself out. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up so you can collect your Morty's”


End file.
